Episode Four: Freaky and the Bitch
RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian hadn't gone to classes much during the normal time periods, but for once, he was. Though he was dressed in his usual attire. Many of the other students looked at him strangely. Especially since he left his horns exposed. He knew it was forbidden to show any part of one's true form on campus, but he had somewhat of an exception as he otherwise followed the rules. He sat silently upon his seat, ignoring the glares of the students as he focused on the lesson. Duvein: Carol waltsed down the hallway, strutting her new yellow outfit as she walked, getting looks from other girls, looks of jealousy, and then stares from boys as if she were the last pizza slice on Earth. She walked into the classroom and her outfit seemed to conflict with this other student's. Once who wore all black, but his hair was red. She walked to him, bow bouncing behind her head. She leaned over his desk, and it was like their conversation was in a different world from every else's. "Oh hey, you're Freaky from the Pond. Nice to see you in daylight.." She told him, nodding to him. RagnaAoimoku: It was only when Carol entered that he would shift his gaze away from the teacher. Her outfit was small, revealing. He didn't bother questioning it, it was her choice. 'Freaky, hmn?' He thought. It seemed everyone seemed to call him something of the sort. "And you'd be the one everyone calls Bitch." It was a normal retort, though not one of retribution for her addressing him as Freaky. Duvein: She winked at him and smirked, "Hell yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out, Freaky~" She ruffled his hair and then walked to her seat, sitting down and flipping a pigtail over her shoulder. RagnaAoimoku: As she ruffled his hair, his mask fell off. And almost instanly he would rise from his seat before grasping the fallen mask and bolting out the door. His speed was incredible, as he had fled from the hall, and eventually, the entire building in a matter of only ten seconds. After he was sure he was away from everyone else, he would glance around to double-check that he was alone. "Too close...They almost saw." Duvein: Carol watched him bolt but shrugged, checking herself out in the mirror. She pursed her lips and reapplied her make-up. After classes, she went outside and found him once again, walking over to where he was. "Hey.. Why'd you bolt? And what's with the horns?" RagnaAoimoku: His eyes would widen as he heard Carol's voice call out behind him. He had nearly looked back at her, but stopped himself, and set his mask back upon his face before doing so. "It doesn't matter. I made a mistake in going to class today. And I won't be coming back." Duvein: She furrowed her brows, "What the hell? Why?" Carol walked around to his front and crossed her arms, "You'd literally be worse off doing that because then you'd really be the odd one out.." She told him, shaking her head, "See, what you have to do is go and just stride their hate all down. Be yourself." RagnaAoimoku: "I AM being myself." For the first time, there was some emotion in his words. "I've always been reclusive. I'm an Incubus, Carol. I can't let people see my eyes because of this stupid charm. I didn't ask to be a demon. I didn't ask for the conflicts that my family has. Because my family isn't normal. We're not like most other demons that only worry about small land disputes, or hunting grounds." A sigh escaped his lips once more as he regained his composure. Duvein: Carol smiled at him, "You remembered my name, thank you~" She glanced to the side. "Your problems sound terrible, man.. But, try killing your brothers and sisters at a young age just so your parents will love you and care for you.. My kind is just like demons, we just eat more flesh and look a bit nicer," she shrugged, and sat down on the bench, fixing her shirt. RagnaAoimoku: "Ofcourse I would remember your name. You are really the first person who has actually bothered to talk to me. Aside from Akira-Sensei." He knew her pain. Though he hadn't killed his family by his own hands, he watched them die in the last battle he was involved in. The mask hid two things. His scar, and his eyes. Two things he didn't want the world to see. Duvein: Caroletta nodded, "No one really talks to me either," Her cheeks turned red, "Not that I mind it. I mean, those people just are so jealous of me." She huffed and looked away then she sighed, "I'm really ugly as a shark.." She glanced at him and laughed. RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian noticed the reddening tone in her cheeks. "And I am ugly beneath this mask." As she laughed, a rather faint smile would come to his lips. "And jealousy? I'm not too sure. It might just be shock from these exposing outfits." He would chide, as if attempting to be a bit playful. Duvein: "Shock?!" She stood up and hit him in the gut. "That's not funny!" She laughed and twirled her hair on her finger. "I like exposing myself. It feels better letting everyone see me the way I feel most comfortable I guess. That way when I meet someone I'm close too, they won't be surprised.." RagnaAoimoku: She may have hit him in the stomach, but he had honestly taken stronger blows. Though he feigned that it hurt a bit by grasping where she had hit him. "Well technically, you aren't truly exposed yet." He would utter the words after several false coughs. Duvein: Carol put her hands on her hips and she exhaled, not hearing his last comment. She looked back at Sebastian and smirked, "You should show me this Demon Place someday. I'd take you to the ocean.. but.. you might die, maybe. Us shark women really like young men meat," RagnaAoimoku: His smile became more obvious as he straightened out his posture. "I might look young, but trust me, I'm old." Sebastian would turn back to the campus, and would look to the floor for a moment. Duvein: "You don't look very old, but then again, you do conceal every inch of your body and you wear a mask. Not really looking for partners on a daily basis, are ya?" She chuckled and clicked her heel on the ground. "Too bad, it's so sunny out, you must be dying under there..." RagnaAoimoku: "I'm not wearing too much. At least, I don't think so." He was actually enjoying the conversation. This was a relief to him. It distracted him from his usual thoughts, "Wait a minute. What do you mean looking for partners? Incubi and Succubi aren't always about sex, you know." Duvein: She roleld her eyes, "Oh please. I've met enough of both to call that statement buuuuullshiiiiit. Only the higher ups don't care about that crap, but that's because they've been makin' babes along the way." She snickered. RagnaAoimoku: "And you think I'm a father already?" He was, in fact, one of those higher-ups. One of the more rare kin of his species. He still hated his own blood relentlessly. "If you don't mind my asking. Of all the people here. Why talk to me? The most hidden student." Duvein: Carol tapped her chin, "Oh well.. I'm kind of crazy.. " She smirked and tilted her head, "If ya haven't noticed, I'm kind of noisy, loud.. ambitious.. I was instantly attracted to you, Freaky~" He said honestly. RagnaAoimoku: "For what reasons?" He was the exact opposite of her, in almost every way. He was secluded, quiet, melancholy. After a moment, he would sit down on the grass before closing his eyes beneath the mask. Duvein: She shurgged, "I dunno. My life is kind of boring when you don't have someone to annoy," she leaned on him and made sure not to touch his mask or even jostle it. "So.. why can't people see your eyes, again?" RagnaAoimoku: For a moment, he would ponder on it. And as she leaned against him, he would close his eyes once more, and removed his mask. Though he didn't open his eyes. After it had been removed, several scars appeared on his face. They may have looked fresh, but they were old wounds. "Because gazing into the eyes of an Incubus or Succubus can sometimes cast a charm upon the person observing." Duvein: "Whooa..." She looked at his face and touched his cheek. "You don't take a chance? Ever?" She mumbled, crouching infront of him before licking at one of his scars, her teeth getting sharp just by the smell of it. "Goodness gracious.. Your blood is divine.." She shivered and smiled. "I'd look into your eyes any day if I could chomp on you just abit. RagnaAoimoku: He shook his head slowly, keeping them shut. Though he felt her warm tongue licking at his cheek. "I don't plan on becoming a breakfast item. And my flesh doesn't regenerate all that fast." He felt disgusted. Not by what she did, but by his own scars. They were symbols of his long struggle of war and rivalry. Duvein: Carol smirked, "Darn. That would have made me so happy." She got up and dusted herself off. "I spend my allowance on clothes. I buy my clothes from expensive places so I can look rich. My family is suuuper middle class~" RagnaAoimoku: "I make my own clothes." Sebastian said plainly. After she stood, he would look away from her and opened his eyes, looking out at the trees in the distance. After some time had passed, he would replace the mask, causing the scars to vanish from his visage. Duvein: "I'm so tired of being bored and alone.. Mister S.. " She sighed, "Stay with me? Okay?" RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian's eyes widened beneath his mask, and he looked at her before nodding slowly. "Alright. But people will think it's strange, y'know." Duvein: "Pfft." She rolled her eyes, "People always think we're strange. We're two strange people, two strange species, living in a strange school.." Carol blew him a kiss, "Don't worry, sweet cheeks." RagnaAoimoku: After she had blown him that kiss, he would smile once again. It wasn't often that he did so, though that was quite obvious. It was getting somewhat let, and the sun was starting to set over the mountain range. Duvein: Carol looked at what he was looking at, "I would offer to go back to my place but this is a dorm, and I like to tease guys I like.." She patted his head and turned on her heel, strutting back to the dorms, swaying her hips in case he watched her walk away. She was crazy, but, not crazy enough to act on this. RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian had turned like she predicted, and watched her head out. Without thinking about it, he would start to follow behind her, though it was somewhat innocent as their dorms were in the same direction. Duvein: She headed up to her floor, heels clicking as she went, unlocking the door and heading inside, closing it behind her. She undressed and slipped into bed, sighing as she looked at the red walls. "Maybe I should have kept her around for homework purposes.. Oh well." She shrugged and covered up her head, going to sleep. RagnaAoimoku: As Sebastian reached his dorm building, he would look up to his window balcony. It was always open. He would jump up, and sat upon the ledge. After some time had passed, he would remove his mantle and shirt, exposing his upper body to the night's air. Duvein: Carol couldn't sleep. She was already bored. She walked out to her balcony and looked out, her long hair down from it's pigtails. She had only a robe on, and her hair fluttered in the wind. She felt something fall on her head and she looked up, seeing red hair. She blinked a few times then, climbed up on the railing, and started climbing up, taking it slow. "Oh wow! It is you!" She laughed, hanging on a railing below him, "Lucky me!" RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian would get worried as she tried to scale the building, and before she could hurt herself, he would jump down to the ground level before jumping up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist before planting his foot on the wall, boosting a second jump back into his own room. Duvein: She yelped as she was grabbed and lifted, landing safely on her feet once he had landed. She laughed and steadied herself, using his arms to do so. "Whoa.." She shook her head, "What I would not give up to fly." RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian could in fact fly. But that would involve letting out his ugly wings. Rather then saying anything about it, he would look at her before closing his eyes momentarily. "Couldn't sleep?" Duvein: "Ah yeah. That would explain the climbing the wall, wouldn't it?" She laughed nervously, before getting silent. She broke the silence by clappin gher hands together. "Mind if I come in? I would invite you to mine, but uh.. my roommate is kind of a mess.." RagnaAoimoku: He knew she was trying to cover up what had happened, as he had seen the blood on her walls when he grabbed her. "Well, you are already inside." He would point out rather blatantly before walking over to his bed to sit on the edge of it. "I don't usually sleep." Duvein: "Literally a mess, I mean.." She told him, chuckling. She wasn't ashamed at all at what she had done. Really. Carol sat near the window and nodded, "I try to get the bed sleep I can without waking up in a pond somewhere... Sucks to be a fish out of water, ya know?" RagnaAoimoku: "I know what you mean. I kinda saw it." He would head over to the balcony before looking up at he moon. He decided to take off his mask again. As long as they didn't make direct eye contact, he supposed it would be alright. After removing it, the scars would appear once more. His eyes were silver, with hints of red in them, and had a signature slit. Duvein: Carol crossed her legs and watched him walk out. She whistled a bit and she looked at his back, how it almost gleamed with shine, and she was attracted to it. His back. She walked to his bed and climbed into it, laying on it, her ass peeking out of her robe. "Hey.." RagnaAoimoku: "Hm?" As she called out, he would turn around, gazing not into her eyes, but along her body, purposefully avoiding direct eye-contact for the pre-defined reasons. "What is it, Carol?" Duvein: She looked at him, catching just a small glimpse of his eyes. They were goregous from what she could see. "I'm bored.. And when I get bored, I like to open a bottle of wine and have sex with the first guy who lays eyes on me, and you, my friend, can't get them off me~" She snickered, "Though there isn't wine~" RagnaAoimoku: Sebastian was still an Incubus. And it had been awhile since he'd been "close" to a female. As such he had quite a few pent up urges. Though he would approach her, before sitting beside her on his bed. "Well your robe is a little distracting..." Duvein: Carol rolled her eyes, done witht he whole 'hard to get thing'. She removed the robe and was bare ass naked infront of him, sprawled out for him to see. "Sorry.. I'm just attracted to you and it's lonely tonight.." ~And the rest.. is not for you kids to see~